


Page in a Diary

by Icecat62



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Frannie's thoughts as written in her diary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Page in a Diary

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to RedSuitsYou@onelist.com - 02/06/2000.  
> Tie-in to the Francesca & Benton series.

I caught him looking at the snow again. He doesn't think anyone is watching him, but I always watch him. I can't help it. I mean look at him! But I caught him doing it again. He was standing at the window just staring out into the back yard, watching the snow fall. I know he misses home. I want to go up and give him a big hug, but one of two things will happen. He'll run from me or Ray will see me doing it and have a fit. But he needs a hug. He looks so sad and alone. Maybe if I hug him he won't feel so alone. He's afraid of me. At least I think he is. I don't know. Hell! Maybe I'll go and hug him the next time I catch him doing it. He needs it. Who cares what Ray thinks anyway. The jerk!


End file.
